Kasmaran
by mattheoso
Summary: Naruto tidak lagi diserahi tugas belanja ke pasar. Karena ia lebih banyak membeli ramen instan daripada hal-hal yang dituliskan Sasuke di daftar belanjaan. (50 Prompts set untuk Naruto dan Sasuke)


#1 COMFORT

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto bertahan, walaupun di luar hujan turun semakin deras. Bahu seragam sekolahnya pun semakin basah, namun—sosok Sasuke yang terduduk begitu saja di bawah pohon membuatnya tetap berdiri di sana, mengulurkan payung di atasnya.

#2 KISS

Begini cerita ciuman pertama mereka: sebuah taruhan, sebuah sentuhan bibir ke bibir remaja yang bekas diselipkan rokok dan roti makan siang, dan wangi sabun citrus—wangi yang tidak Naruto harapkan dari sosok Sasuke yang identik dengan bass yang ia panggul, kopi, dan perkelahian di gang samping gudang olahraga.

#3 SOFT

Bibir Sasuke kering dan lembut, hingga Naruto ketagihan untuk terus cium.

#4 PAIN

Sejujurnya, jarinya berbalut plester di sebulan pertama jarinya terbelit, belajar main gitar. Namun tiap kali ke sekolah ia melepas plesternya, walaupun harus berjengit memegang pinsil.

Sasuke menyadari hal ini, dari cara alisnya mendelusuk lebih dalam dan mengerut, sembari ia tertawa meringis. Tapi toh ia tidak menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

#5 POTATOES

Sasuke merebut pisau dan kentang itu dari tangannya waktu pelajaran Home Economics, dan diam-diam ia merasa lega. Ia tidak butuh tambahan rasa perih di ujung-ujung jemarinya, lagi; bentuk kentang yang begitu abstrak.

#6 RAIN

Hari itu hujan. Sasuke memetik gitar dan bersenandung kecil, duduk di atas meja ruang band, dan di dalam matanya ada derai-derai perak kecil, pantulan dari jendela. Momen itu begitu magis, hingga Naruto tak lepas-lepas menatapnya.

#7 CHOCOLATE

Ia baru menyadari kalau hari itu hari Valentine ketika ia sampai di sekolah. Dirogohnya sakunya; _beberapa pecahan yen kecil_ , dan setelah satu kunjungan singkat ke toko samping sekolah, Sasuke berakhir dengan hujan permen di atas kepalanya pada saat jam ekstrakurikuler.

"Selamat hari kasih sayang, Teme! Baik-baiklah padaku di White Day nanti!"

#8 HAPPINESS

"HAPPINESS IS"

Judul esai singkat itu terpampang di papan tulis waktu kelas bahasa inggris. Naruto menyembunyikan kertasnya, dan tidak mengumpulkan; persetan dengan nilai kosong.

Karena satu-satunya yang bisa ia tulis hanya "Sasuke" sebagai kelanjutannya.

#9 TELEPHONE

"Apakah ibumu tidak pernah curiga kau punya pacar karena aku terus menelponmu berjam-jam setiap malam?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke. Itu bukan jawaban."

"…Itachi tahu, sepertinya. Ibu tidak. Kalaupun ia tahu, itu bukan urusanmu."

"Lambat laun itu pasti akan jadi urusanku juga, teme-!"

 _KLIK!_ Sambungan ia putuskan.

#10 EARS

Telinga Sasuke sensitif.

Naruto tidak akan memberitahu apabila ada yang bertanya; darimana ia tahu info seperti itu.

#11 NAME

"Apa nama contactku di handphonemu?"

"…"

"Hanya Naruto Uzumaki? Kejam sekali! Sini kurubah, biar perspektifmu berubah sedikit tiap kali kau melihat daftar unread message atau misscall~"

Ia hanya menatap datar ketika kemudian ada miscall dari "DANNA-SAMA " di lockscreen handphonenya.

#12 SENSUAL

Pertama kali mereka melakukannya, Naruto tidak pernah tahu bahwa pemandangan Sasuke, tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan mata redup dan bibir merona dan seragam yang berantakan—bisa membuatnya lebih kasmaran daripada model-model dengan pose vulgar di majalah bawah tempat tidurnya sekalipun.

#13 DEATH

Orang tua Naruto sudah mati semenjak ia lahir. Tapi ia tersenyum lebih bahagia daripada banyak anak kebanyakan—anak-anak sepertinya, yang semestinya bersyukur karena masih punya sepasang orang tua yang lengkap.

Sasuke jarang berempati. Tapi, di hari kunjungan orangtua, ia berdiri di luar ruang guru dan menunggu hingga Naruto keluar, sendirian.

#14 SEX

Gigi dengan lidah. Lidah dengan kulit. Desah demi desah. Keresak seragam mereka. (Mungkin, tidak ada yang romantis mengenai hal itu. Tapi Naruto dengan senang hati menerima apa yang menjadi kesempatannya.)

#15 TOUCH

Ujung jemari itu tidak sempat menyentuhnya, namun ia keburu terbangun. Perasaan, mungkin. Atau insting.

Yang pasti, di tengah ruang kelas yang kemerahan; badannya yang gerah dengan peluh—wajah Naruto adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat, menatapnya dengan ragu. Perkataannya: "Hei. Sudah sore." Tidak digubris, karena ia begitu _lega_ , setelah mimpi gelap dan biru yang dilihatnya dibalik pelupuk matanya telah berlalu.

#16 WEAKNESS

Naruto payah dalam olahraga yang perlu koordinasi gerak tubuh; membutuhkan presisi seperti senam. Ia lebih senang olahraga brutal tanpa taktik. Sementara Sasuke adalah sebaliknya.

Toh mereka bisa belajar untuk melengkapi keduanya.

#17 TEARS

Air mata yang lahir dari pengkhianatan dan kesal dan _AMARAH AMARAH AMARAH_ menghantui mimpinya, tiap kali kutukannya kembali diulang di dalam ruang resonansi tersebut.

Sasuke terbangun dengan terengah-engah.

#18 SPEED

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga di atletik. Sekuat tenaga, hingga lolos dari garis finish, ia menabrak Sasuke hingga mereka terguling-guling di tanah lapangan.

#19 WIND

Angin itu membelai rambut pirangnya ke belakang. Dan ia terlihat begitu senang.

Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum kecil, dan menyedot susu dari sedotan yang menjadi makan siangnya. Makan siang di atap sekolah memang ide yang baik.

#20 FREEDOM

Ia pikir, kebebasan adalah ketika ayahnya melempar tas trainer itu, berisi barang-barangnya yang sedikit, ke pintu masuk, ke kakinya, dan berkata: "Keluar. Kau sudah tidak diterima lagi di rumah ini."

Namun kebebasan itu terasa begitu hampa.

#21 LIFE

"Welcome to my liiiiife~" Nyanyi Naruto sambil menghempaskan diri di kasur yang digelar untuknya, menatap langit-langit flat kecil reyot tersebut. Flat itu hangat, walau sempit. Sasuke berbaring menghadapnya dan mengamatinya dalam diam. "Aku sepertinya harus mengambil kerja sambilan tambahan dan melupakan saja soal kuliah. Bagaimana denganmu? Dengan otak jenius seperti itu, seharusnya kau belajar, tahu! Jangan pikirkan soal biaya ujian masuknya!"

#22 JEALOUSY

"Mou, Sasuke! Kau begitu populer. Kau membuatku yang tak populer ini cemburu saking banyaknya fansmu."

#23 HANDS

Seiring waktu, tangan Naruto lebih kapalan darinya. Mungkin karena sabun, pekerjaan kasar seperti cuci piring dan kerja paruh waktu lain yang tak dikatakannya.

Sasuke menelusuri tiap gores dan kapalannya, dengan tangannya yang kontras, putih, hanya memerah di bawah sinar matahari.

Dan mengingatnya.

#24 TASTE

"Hmm, kari ini enak!" Gumam Naruto, setelah mengecap sedikit kuah kari dari mangkuk penguji rasa kecil yang dipegangnya. Sasuke menatapnya dari ruang makan sekaligus ruang tamu yang menyambung, berkutat dengan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya. Ada sesuatu—dari sosoknya, yang bercelemek kuning norak itu, dan kehadirannya di dapur.

Sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke merasa seperti kembali di rumah.

#25 DEVOTION

"Kau tidak usah khawatir," Jilat. Kecupan di buku jarinya, disulut oleh keberaniannya. "aku selingkuh. Yang dimataku hanya ada kamu."

" _You better._ " Ia nyengir, mungkin keji, tapi tidak begitu meyakinkan.

Karena ia yang terkapar ada di bawah.

#26 FOREVER

"Kalau kita masih terus bersama, lima tahun lagi, aku berencana untuk menyewa apartemen yang lebih besar."

"Kau tidak usah terburu-buru. Aku juga akan bekerja."

"Heh, tidak usah. Kau fokus saja pada kuliah."

"Kita punya banyak waktu."

"Kita tidak punya selamanya." Jawab Naruto; tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa, sedikit pesimis, sedikit sakit hati. Sasuke tidak bertanya. Ia diam saja, menunggu penjelasan yang mungkin datang sekarang, mungkin kapan-kapan.

Naruto menghela napas, meneguk sedikit lagi dari sekaleng bir yang dibawanya pulang. "Kita tak pernah punya selamanya. Waktu itu adalah hal yang kejam."

#27 BLOOD

Darah merah itu mengalir, dan Sasuke menyalakan keran, membilas nodanya di bawahnya dan menempelkan plester. Kemudian, ia lanjut memotong-motong sayur lagi.

#28 SICKNESS

Sasuke demam beberapa malam sebelum ujian akhir semesternya. Naruto menghujaninya dengan makanan dan es krim dan obat, sebelum memeluknya seperti koala di malam hari. Tak heran, keesokan harinya ia sudah mulai pulih lagi.

#29 MELODY

Terkadang Sasuke mengambil gitar Naruto dan memetiknya dalam litani-litani melodi kecil yang dibawa pergi oleh angin. Bahkan terkadang ia bernyanyi. Dan dari sisinya, dalam remang-remang flat kecil mereka, Naruto duduk dan mendengarkannya.

#30 STAR

Bintang jadi saksi bisu berpadu peluh dan kasih mereka, di bawah sorotan jendela yang dibuka.

#31 HOME

Tahun baru itu, Sasuke mencoba pulang. Tapi ia hanya sanggup berdiri di depan rumahnya, dan berakhir berbalik, dan "pulang".

#32 CONFUSION

"Loh, kukira kau tidak akan kembali untuk hatsumode bersama mereka?"

#33 FEAR

Yang dikatakannya hanyalah, "Kau kesepian kalau kutinggal."

Namun Naruto membaca kalimatnya dari caranya menatap, dan caranya kemudian mendorongnya mundur dan menciumnya dengan sedikit gemetar.

#34 THUNDER

Di badai salju pertama tahun itu, kusen-kusen mereka bergetar dengan getaran guntur yang bertalu-talu dengan tamparan salju. Sasuke sibuk, berusaha menyokongnya dengan mendorong lemari, namun kemudian sadar, akan sosok Naruto yang diam saja, menjadi bola, dan bergetar, di sudut ruangan.

#35 BONDS

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah banyak bicara." Gumam Sasuke pelan, sambil menariknya dekat ke sisinya. Mereka duduk bersisian seperti itu, hingga badai reda; hingga Naruto berhenti gemetar.

#36 MARKET

Naruto tidak lagi diserahi tugas belanja ke pasar. Karena ia lebih banyak membeli ramen instan daripada hal-hal yang dituliskan Sasuke di daftar belanjaan.

#37 TECHNOLOGY

Dengan ponsel baru itu, Naruto mengirimkan gambar-gambar yang kabur dan tidak berarti banyak bahkan sepanjang kelas, sehingga kini Sasuke jarang mengecek teleponnya yang terlalu sering bergetar.

Makan siang, ia membukanya. Gambar langit. Selfie blur akan dirinya di tempat kerja. Gambar seekor kucing. Gambar makan siang.

Sasuke menutupnya, dan kemudian mengambil cepat gambar cafeteria di hadapannya untuk balik mengirim pesan.

#38 GIFT

"Jadi, ini gantungan untuk telepon genggammu agar tidak cepat hilang!"

 _No shit._ Siapa yang mau mencuri telepon genggam dengan strap norak macam itu?

"Dan ini gantungan untukmu agar kau tidak gampang hilang~"

Tidak siap, Sasuke sedikit kelabakan ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sebuah kalung, dengan cincin yang bergantung di tengahnya, dan dipakaikannya di sekitar lehernya. Rantai halusnya yang panjang membuat kalung itu dapat disembunyikan di bawah pakaian. Tapi.

"Berapa harga ini? Kukira kau menabung untuk _masa depan?_ "

Ia berusaha sarkastis.

"Mou! Jangan kasar begitu, Sasuke. Itu kutabung terpisah dari biaya _emergency savings_ kita, kok. Tenang saja!"

Jadi itu kenapa ia terlihat sedikit kurus belakangan ini, dan makan seperti orang kelaparan tiap kali pulang.

Sasuke menghela napas, menyentuh kalung itu, yang tergantung dekat jantungnya.

#39 SMILE

Senyum Naruto membayar lunas segala kelelahannya ketika ia membelikannya sebuah cincin balik; kali ini tidak digantungnya, tapi dipakainya di jari manis tangan kirinya.

#40 INNOCENCE

"Huh? Kau mau kita menjual tempat ini?"

Sasuke menahan refleks untuk memutar bola matanya, karena Naruto terlihat sedikit patah hati, ketika ia mengutarakan keinginannya. Jadi ia menambahkan. "Untuk membeli tempat yang lain, bodoh. Aku dapat bonus akhir tahun dan ingin menggunakannya."

#41 COMPLETION

Apartemen itu di daerah sub-urban, dan tidak sempit. Banyak berjendela. Lantainya dari ubin yang mengkilap, dan warna interiornya putih. Boleh memelihara binatang peliharaan. Air panas sepanjang hari. Sempurna untuk tempat tinggal mereka.

#42 CLOUDS

"Sudah lama aku tidak benar-benar meluangkan waktu untuk melihat awan. Kau tahu? Ini mengingatkanku pada waktu kita sekolah, saat kita bolos dan tiduran di atap sekolah, dan—"

"Dan kau mencumbuku dan mengajakku bercinta."

"—Hei! Bahasamu! Vulgar sekali! Aku melakukan itu atas nama cinta!"

Sasuke mendengus. Tapi ia menutup matanya, menikmati angin taman di siang itu.

Ia juga mengingat kembali.

#43 SKY

Langit itu biru ketika Naruto berguling dan mencuri ciuman darinya. Sasuke hanya berharap taman itu cukup sepi ketika membalas ciumannya.

#44 HEAVEN

 _'Dear Itachi,'_

"Kau tahu, aku belum mati; jadi mungkin kau bisa bertemu denganku langsung daripada mengirimkan surat."

Sasuke membanting tutup bukunya dan menoleh, untuk melihat Itachi, di kafe tersebut, tidak sedikitpun lebih tua dari terakhir kali ia mengingatnya (waktu tahun baru, waktu ulang tahunnya).

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?!"

"Kampusmu dekat sini. Dan tempat kerja part-timemu dekat sini."

Sasuke tidak ingin membuang-buang tenaga untuk bertanya darimana ia tahu itu semua.

"Apa maumu?" Tembak Sasuke.

"Kau pulang."

Alisnya berkedut.

"Ibu sedikit kurang sehat, dan ayah keras kepala, bersikeras itu bukan karena pikirannya yang sudah tiga tahun tidak melihatmu. Jadi, pulang."

Sasuke berjengit. Matanya meredup.

Ia menggeleng.

#45 HELL

Tapi toh, di kali pertama ia menginjakkan kaki lagi ke dalam rumah itu, rasanya seperti neraka lagi. Tatapan ayahnya yang sengit. Ibunya yang berurai air mata, namun memintanya _tinggal_. "Ibu. Aku menyayangimu, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa tinggal di sini lagi."

"Kalau begitu, buat apa kau repot-repot kembali ke sini?"

"Ayah." Itachi memperingatkan.

"Tch."

"Senang melihatmu, ibu."

"Anakku! Ini, ibu sudah membuatkanmu makanan. Kau bawa, ya? Sekaligus untuk Naruto—temanmu itu. Sampaikan rasa terimakasih ibu padanya, karena telah menjagamu, ya?"

Sasuke memaksakan senyum kecil, dan menerima tempat bekalnya.

Ia melakukan ini semua untuknya. Dan untuk Naruto, yang menunggunya di rumah.

"Terimakasih, bu."

#46 SUN

Matahari memancarkan sinar terik ketika Sasuke menemukannya di taman. Ia sedang terkatung-katung, mengantuk, rambutnya yang pirang dibelai oleh angin semilir, membuatnya ingin menyentuhnya.

Ia berakhir menyentuh bahunya, toh, membuat Naruto tersentak terbangun.

"Ah! Kau sudah di sini! Bagaimana kunjunganmu?"

Sasuke menyunggingkan bibirnya dalam senyum kecil.

"Tak buruk."

#47 MOON

Mereka berputar-putar hingga bulan sudah naik, penuh dan bulat bergantung di angkasa. Di jalan-jalan sepi pinggir distrik kota, Naruto yang berceloteh, menggenggam bungkusan sisa makan malam mereka dan kotak bekal kosong dari ibunya itu, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya—dan memegang dagu orang itu, untuk kemudian menciumnya.

Naruto termangu, menatapnya. "Sasuke…?"

Ia hanya diam saja.

#48 WAVES

Suatu hari nanti, ia akan mengambil kembali gitarnya, dan naik kereta menuju pinggir-pinggiran daratan bersama Naruto. Ia akan bermain untuk ongkos mereka pulang dan kemudian meninggalkan barang-barangnya di atas pasir untuk menghambur ke air, menjelang matahari terbenam. Dan mungkin ia akan menciumnya, menciumnya tanpa perlu mendegar suara kecupan mereka; di tengah deru-deru ombak—ia dapat menciumnya tanpa takut dikejar hari karena di ujung daratan hanya ada akan air, air, dan lebih lagi air.

Ia dapat menarik Naruto tenggelam bersamanya menuju cadas.

Ia tahu Naruto, dengan segala kesedihan di mata birunya, akan mengikutnya saja.

#49 HAIR

Tapi toh ia hanya meremas-remas rambut Naruto yang kasar dan wangi, kemudian melepasnya. Kemudian menatapnya lagi. Tersenyum khas melecehkannya lagi. Dan kemudian menggandengnya.

"Ayo, Ursuratonkachi. Kita pulang."

#50 HERE

Lagipula yang paling penting adalah—

Naruto di sini.

Jika Naruto di sini, ia sudah pulang.


End file.
